Wenn geliebte Wesen sterben
by IcyB
Summary: Naja, der Titel ist nicht der Renner, aber diese Geschichte, ob nun gut oder nciht, hat sich mir heute aufgedrängt und verlangte nach iener Niederschrift... Severus sieht ein geliebtes Wesen sterben


**Wenn geliebte Wesen sterben**

A/N: Diese Geschichte widme ich Julchen, meiner lieben Katze, die heute Morgen 28.03.2005 um 8:05 im Alter von nur sieben Jahren ihre Reise in die hoffentlich unendliche Glückseligkeit der Ewigkeit angetreten hat.

Disclaimer: Die Figuren aus den Filmen und Büchern rund um Harry Potter, die hier in dieser Geschichte Verwendung finden, gehören allesamt JKR.

Vorsichtig folgte er den schwarz gekleideten Figuren vor ihm, die sich mit geräuschlos einen Weg durch das undurchdringlich erscheinende Gestrüpp dieses Waldes bahnten. Er wusste nicht, wohin sie ihn führten oder worin die Aufgabe, die er erfüllen musste, um einer der ihren zu werden, bestand.

Kurz nach Mitternacht hatten sie ihn abgeholt, ihm verkündet, dass nun endlich seine Zeit gekommen sei, dass er nun die Chance bekäme, seine Treue IHM gegenüber zu beweisen. Etwas, von dem er sich nun, da die herbeigesehnte Zeit nahe war, nicht mehr sicher war, dass er es auch wollte.

Plötzlich stoppte der Mann vor ihm, sodass er fast in ihn hinein gelaufen wäre. Er schaffte es gerade so, anzuhalten. Dabei knackte ein Ast unter seinen Füßen und er zuckte zusammen, denn hier, in diesem Wald, wo nicht ein Uhu schrie, nicht ein nachtaktives Tier sich zum Beutezug aufmachte, klang dieses Geräusch wie ein Gewehrschuss in unendlicher Stille.

Die Person vor ihm fuhr herum und wütende, blaue, eisig blitzende Augen starrten in die seinen.

„Willst du uns verraten?", zischte eine kalte Stimme mit kaum verborgener Wut.

Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf, er wagte nicht, auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben. Sein emotionsloses Gesicht verriet nicht die Angst, die sich durch sein Innerstes fraß.

Nach einem letzten Blick, wandte sich der Mann wieder nach vorne und nun erkannte er, wo sie gelandet waren. Vor ihnen erhob sich ein Haus gegen den Nachthimmel, beschienen vom Mondschein. Im obersten Stockwerk waren zwei Fenster hell erleuchtet und eine leise, sanfte Stimme wehte zu ihnen hinunter, als eine Frau begann zu singen.

´Nein!´

Eine eiskalte Klammer schien sich um sein Herz zu legen, ihm die Luft zum atmen zu rauben.

Nein, dachte er verzweifelt, ´nicht SIE.´

Vor ihm setzte sich die kleine Prozession wieder in Bewegung und als er nicht sogleich folgte, machte der Mann vor ihm, der mit den kalten blauen Augen, den, den er schon solange kannte und doch nicht zu kennen schien, eine Geste, die ihm sagte, dass er sich besser in Bewegung setzte.

Äußerlich ruhig schlich er hinter ihnen her, während in ihm ein wütender Kampf zwischen Gefühl und Vernunft tobte. Seine ganzer Körper fühlte sich taub an und es schien ihn unendliche Kraft zu kosten, überhaupt vorwärts zu kommen.

Als sie die Tür erreichten, spürte er, wie sich ein Apparationsschild um das Haus legte, um zu verhindern, dass die Bewohner flohen.

„Silentio", flüsterte ER, dem er nun Treue und Unterworfenheit beweisen sollte und sofort wurden all die von ihnen verursachten Geräusche von dem Zauber verschluckt. Geräuschlos öffneten sie die Tür und traten ein. Sie durchquerten den Vorraum und standen innerhalb einiger Sekunden am Absatz der Treppe.

Gerade, als sie die Hälfte der Treppe bestiegen hatten, erschien an ihrem anderen Ende ein Mann, der nicht eine Sekunde benötigte, um zu erkennen, wen er da vor sich hatte.

„Schließt euch im Kinderzimmer ein!", schrie er seiner Frau zu, die gerade im Begriff war, zu ihrem Mann zu gehen, um nachzusehen, was er entdeckt hatte. Sie reagierte sofort, trotz ihrer Angst um sich und ihren Sohn, die sie zweifelsfrei verspüren musste, und eine Sekunde später hörte er, wie eine Tür – vermutlich die des Kinderzimmers – zugeschlagen wurde.

„Er ist dein Auftrag", rief ihm ihr Anführer zu und Severus erkannte die Stimme Voldemorts. Er wusste, was von ihm erwartet wurde, wusste, was er tun musste, wenn er nicht selbst sterben wollte. Und er tat es.

„Avada Kedavra!", rief er mit einem auf den wehrlos dastehenden Mann zeigenden Zauberstab. Dieser ließ einen grünen Blitz los, der den Mann traf, der nicht einmal die Zeit hatte, abwehrend die Hände zu heben, auch wenn ihm dies nichts genützt hätte.

Tot fiel er zu Boden und wie Jagdhunde, die einen Fuchs aufgespürt hatten, setzten sich Voldemort und seine Anhänger in Bewegung, stürmten die Treppe hoch und auf die Kinderzimmertür zu. Diese wurde mit einem einfachen Fluch aufgesprengt und noch ehe die Frau etwas hätte tun können, wurde auch sie vom tödlichen Fluch getroffen.

Gerade, als auch Severus im Zimmer ankam, wandte sich der Dunkle Lord dem Kinderbettchen zu, in welchem ein kleiner Junge mit struppigen, fast schwarzen Haaren saß und sie unschuldig ansah, doch dieser war es nicht, dem er seine volle Beachtung schenkte. Sein Blick fiel auf die tote Frau am Boden, deren grüne Augen blicklos an die Zimmerdecke starrten. Und in diesem Moment, da sein Verstand begriff, dass die Frau, die er geliebt hatte, der wahre Grund für seine ewige Wut gegenüber den Herumtreibern, die sie zu ihren Freunden hatte zählen können, tot war, starb auch er. Nicht seine sterbliche, äußere Hülle, sondern das, was einen Menschen in Wahrheit ausmacht – seine Seele und die Gefühle, welche sie so sorgsam verwaltet.

ENDE

Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mit der Geschichte was anfangen und sie erscheint zumindest einigen von euch lesenswert.

Das, was mir wichtig war, habe ich gesagt, denn ich weiß nicht, wie es euch bei so etwas geht, aber wenn ein Lebewesen, das mir nahe steht, stirbt, habe ich immer das Gefühl, ein Teil von mir stirbt mit ihm.

Den Teil, der nun kommt, habe ich weggelassen, denn wir alle kennen die Geschichte Harry Potters.

In diesem Sinne,

IcyB


End file.
